


Behind Enemy Lines

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: -_-, Actually Poor Rogue too, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Blood Fetish, Bloody, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sting, BoyxBoy, CBT, Chains, Character Death, Did I Mention Angst?, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tail Smut, Forced, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry to everyone, M/M, Meant to do only smut but added story, Minerva is only mentioned, One Shot, One shot I think, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pirate Rogue, Pirate Sting, Poor Sting, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Psycho Rogue, Punishment, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, StingxMirai, Sure One Shot, Top Rogue, Torture, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Whips, Why Did I Write This?, implied rape, insane, longer one shot, mentioned rape, psychotic, stingue, what did i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Pirate Captain Rogue Cheney finally destroyed the enemy fleet. And the fallen leader Sting Eucliffe was finally within his grasp. Once, they had shared an unbreakable bond. But a tragic event left Rogue lying in the dust. For years, he's been growing vengeful. He lived only to hunt and leave destruction in Sting's life all because of what he caused. Rogue swore that he would punish Sting for the one crime he commited. Now, his chance was finally here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuraiKanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/gifts).



> Alright, so things get very VERY heavy in this fanfic, like more than I normally write. LIKE FREAKING READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING. Know what you're getting yourself into.

The salty seawater crashed into the side of the ship as I watched the other ships sink, the flags of rebellion plummeting into the rough waves. We'd been hired by Minerva Orland to destroy her enemy's navy forces, a task I would indulge in. A few weeks ago, I found out my old friend had taken up to becoming the face of the navy for the rebellion. Of course, by pirate courtesy, I left him alone since the war didn't directly involve me. However, the moment that precious emissary came to me with that letter of alliance, my passions were set on sea and my sword lay thirsting for revenge in my scabbard. Sting Eucliffe would finally be mine.

The dark oak doors creaked open as my current right hand man stepped inside to give his report. Rufus Lore was a strong soldier sent to me from Lady Minerva as her means of communications and my little information rat. We hit off immediately as he seemed to enjoy how I was oddly more gentleman on the contrary to the merciless bastards of the sea. It seemed natural to me though. I find courtesy and loyalty two important things in life. There is an art in being a pirate, and I was not one to be defaced by such stereotypical boorishness. Besides, Lady Minerva was an old friend. It would seem highly improper if I didn't show a little courtesy.

Rufus saluted and said, "Captain Cheney, we've captured the enemy's leader. I've transported him below deck to our prisoner hold and all other crew members have been eliminated from his fleet."

"Thank you, Rufus. You never cease to amaze me. Truly, you're one of the best soldiers I've had the pleasure of working with. I'll have to contact Lady Minerva about a promotion for you when we return to land," I stated. Rufus smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, sir. I'm honored to hear those words from you. I assume you'll be meeting the prisoner now?" he asked.

"I will. After all, it would be disrespectful not to at least acknowledge an old shipmate. He'll regret the moment the he ever crossed me all those years ago." I growled. "There's only room in this ocean for one pirate crew, and it ain't gonna be his."

"I see," Rufus mutters, "Well, I'll let you be on your way then. Good day captain." Rufus took his leave, and I let out a satisfied sigh. He was here. Captain Sting Eucliffe of the White Dragon pirates would fall before me, Captain Rogue Cheney of the Shadow Dragon pirates. I will shed his blood. His fate may be in my hand, however Sting would have to thank me. There could be a million other scenarios he could have ended up in. Yet, compared to others, my hand would be plenty merciful.

My hand wrapped around my scabbard, its gold gilded hilt cold in my grasp. My footsteps echoed as I began to go deeper into my ship. An iron door soon fell into my line of sight. I twisted the lock off its rusty hinges and stepped into the dim room with a single side table by the door illuminated by a small oil lamp hanging limply from the ceiling. The exhilarating smell of blood wafted into my system, and a devious grin grew onto my face. I loved the scent. It was ingrained in my brain from the moment I killed those bandits so many years ago in my adolescence. I was nothing more than a thief back then alongside my brother in arms who apparently took my trust for granted.

I went up to the center of the room and looked at the poor excuse of a leader who hung from the wall in chains. His arms pulled out across the span of the rotting wood, and his legs were fatigued and bruised. His pale skin was slowly being painted a tantalizing purple and blue. Grime matted his tarnished locks of gold, and his cyan eyes were glazed over with a depressing gray.

"Humph, don't you look quite endearing today," I noted out loud. "I can't say I've missed you though. All this time, I've been waiting for this moment. To see you defeated, near death, and miserable. Waiting to see you in the same state you left me." Sting didn't move to my remarks. I scoffed before stepping forward until I was only centimeters away from his face. "You used to talk so much before, bumble bee. What happened?" I mocked. Sting's eye twitched as I uttered his little nickname. Slowly, his head rose and his eyes glared into my own single red eye. My right eye long gone ever since that day I was caught, and it was all his fault.

"You've changed," Sting's raspy voice whispered. "I could have sworn that I would never see you again. You sure look worse for wear though." My chest began to feel heavy as his voice trickled into my ears. I gritted my teeth and rage coursed through my veins.

"Tch, last time I checked, you're the ones in chains before me," I stated monotonously. Sting smiled, agitating me.

"You're hair's gonna become sea foam at the rate you're frowning, Rogue. You're already half way there," he said. "Need me to cut your hair like I used to?"

"Shut up!" I shouted before I slammed my fist and relished as his skull cracked against the wall. Sting let out a cry of pain sending a sense of satisfaction through my body as I watched the blood dripping down slowly behind him. His eyes momentarily blinked in shock and confusion before staring at me with a glint of annoyance. "You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you instead of my hairstyle." Just then, Sting frowned.

"That freaking hurt. However, in all honesty," he began, "I think I actually liked it better when you kept your hair all black. With the bangs, it really made your red eyes stand out. Well, I mean. I guess it's eye now. Guess you really are a pirate captain now. You may not have a peg leg, but a disability like that must still hinder you."

"Are you mocking me?" I growled.

"Not at all," Sting replied. "Just thought I'd note all the differences since we last met. Your clothes are still flamboyant as usual. But your hair and smile are less comforting than I remember."

"Don't you dare make casual remarks after what you did."

Sting raised an eyebrow and said, "You're still angry? Listen, it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"And that gave you the right to throw me away like some ragdoll?!" I shrieked. "Did you think I enjoyed being a little whore to all those fucking bandits? Those four years were the worst years of my life. I sat in chains every day being tormented, tainted, and raped. Yet, you ran free, and never once did you even try to save me. Hell, you left and went to another country. But you know what, you're going to experience what I had to feel, Sting. Here you are wrapped in my chains under my control. And I will use you like I was used. And we'll start at the very fucking beginning. So let's hear your precious voice scream, you sea whore."  
I grabbed a barbed leather whip off the table and uncoiled it letting each spike run its way across my hand. I could almost remember how I fell into the exact same situation so many years ago. It brought a small smile to my face, and I could see Sting finally understood I was serious. He turned away heavily and braced his body for the impact.

"I'm going to give you a good 100 lashings, Sting. You will count each lashing, and you will embrace each and every one... Just like I did." And I let my weapon whip through the air.

***************

_"S-Sting, I'm hungry," I stuttered trembling under the worn down blanket. The blonde haired boy next to me slowly opened his eyes. He turned and ruffled my dirty hair softly and smiled._

_"It'll be alright, Rogue. We can go and find something tomorrow morning, okay?" he asked. I nodded and curled closer into his body._

_"We'll be together forever, right Sting? You promise not to leave me alone?" I asked._

_Sting nodded and said, "Of course! You're like a brother to me, Rogue. And family never abandons family. It means we stick together even until our lart breath." His legs interlocked with mine as our body heat seeped into each other, warming us up as much as possible on the freezing cobblestone._

_We woke just as the slivers of the morning horizon creeped onto the ocean and began to work. We were not apprentices or any rich folk. Only two homeless kids with a little magic. We had one deck of cards between us and used the power of illusion to earn the few coins that were tossed into our little blanket which became a sack during the day. We lived with what we could. Sometimes we had enough for a small sandwich to share between us. Other times, we could barely even suffice for a single cup of clean water. On the lucky days and festivals, we could bring a fortune that brought each of us our own full loaves of bread that could last us over a week._

_Sometimes I envied the life of kids who could get things with barely lifting a finger. Those rich kids who tossed money like it was a new toy, and maybe to them it was. For Sting and I, money was our lifeline. If we had it, we could survive. If not, then we could only wait. Starve and die, or starve until the next influx of cash._

_Just as we were about to turn in for the night, a small cloaked figure came up to us. Before either Sting or I could ask if he'd like to see a card trick, he said, "I have something that needs to be done. It's a little job I think you boys could handle for me. I've been watching you for days now, and I can tell you're good at manipulating the minds of people. I'll pay you generously. So wrap up this little shenanigan and come with me to the Fairy Tail traveler's inn. I will explain more there. And even if you refuse, I can at least pay for a single night of as much food as you can have as well as a bed for you to sleep in. Now, please hurry. Night fades quickly during this time of year." Sting and I exchanged a glance of confusion. But who were we not to take this chance. We may never trust anyone that we don't know. But a chance or decent living conditions for one night. We'd take that any time. We may not know what the job is, but if we can get money out of it, this man may just grant us prosperity for a few days._

_Sting and I got our cards and grabbed our money. After briefly counting, we determined we had enough money for two meals. If we portioned it well, maybe four days of food with half a loaf of bread a day. We followed the mysterious figure to the other end of town. Fairy Tail was a local pub with an infamous endless supply of booze. It was a commonplace for travelers to stop by. And this person leading us was no different. A traveler with a need._

_We entered the rowdy place and swiftly moved upstairs to the figure's room dodging all flying projectiles. It seemed that everyone was either asleep or partying. That would mean our conversation with his person would be somewhat private. After unlocking the door that was presumably where this person was residing, the three of us went inside. The room was simple and clean as if this person hadn't even settled into it yet. The figure pulled out a chair and gestured for us to sit on the bed. Our small bodies sunk into the soft covers, and it was difficult not to pass out right then and there. But, as much as Sting and I wanted to indulge in a peaceful night of sleep under warm covers, we did come to hear about a job._

_"Okay, so let's start with who you are," Sting said. The figure nodded and pulled the cloak down. Sting and I both gasped in shock. Before us was a young girl who couldn't be that much older than us. She had striking mischievous eyes and her long hair went into two well-kept pony tails._

_"My name is Minerva Orland," she said. "I'm the daughter of a wealthy man named Jiemma Orland, however that is all he is. A man who loves money more than his daughter. And because of that, I want to ruin him. Steal all that money from under his nose. I've already taken a small portion when I left, much too insignificant for him to notice. However, I need help to take all that money. If you help me, I'll give you each a fourth of his fortune. And by all means, that's enough to sustain a good life for ten years. So will you do it?" I gulped just imagining how our lives could change._

_"Sting?" I whispered, and he gripped my hand._

_"It's a once in a lifetime, Rogue," he said. "Let's do this." Minerva smiled and began throwing a variety of things at us frantically. Sting and I could only  stare as the little girl moved back and forth over and over. The once clean floor was now covered with items of every altitude. There were guns, daggers, bottles full of bubbling concoctions, and then some other things tied up on a sack._

_"Um, Minerva-" I began_

_"Lady Minerva, please," she interrupted._

_"Ah, I see. Lady Minerva then," I continued. "I thought we were just gonna steal his money stash?"_

_"Oh we are, um, Rogue, right? You see you don't just take money from a wealthy man. The easiest way would be to inherit the fortune. And how fast can you inherit a family name? You kill the current holder," she answered. Suddenly, a clang of metal resonated through the room. Min- Lady Minerva and I turned to see Sting adorned in armor that was clearly much to large for him._

_"Sorry," he whispered. I mentally wanted to die right there. This idiot of a friend and a brother. "Just ignore me," he added. "We're gonna go and kill your father and stuff." I could only stare at him with wide eyes._

_"A girl wants us to commit murder, Sting. You're not fazed?" I asked. He shook his head._

_"Why should we?" he asked. "It's not like I'm killing you. You're the only one I care about, Rogue. Everyone else can disappear for all I care. What's one less person in this world going to do? Not much. And you know what, we can get a life after this."_

_"What's wrong with who we are now?"_

_Sting looked at me with a raised brow. "Do you want to live forever in the dumps? Come on, Rogue. What do you really want to do?" I looked at the ground for moment. What did I want to do. Unconsciously, my head turned towards the window and my gaze landed on the dark waters illuminated by the moon._ _A small smile grew on my face. There was an attraction to becoming one with the sea. To rule the waters where every unpredictable thing unravels before you when you're out there. I wanted to live free in those waters._

_"A pirate. I want to be pirate."_

_"Okay, then we can both become pirates," Sting said happily. "We can get a ship and a crew and everything with the money we make from this job." I turned back to Minerva who looked mildly amused._

_"I've handed you the tools. Now, do your worst. My father will be coming to this city tomorrow for a business association. He'll be alone to turn in for the night by 10 in the evening. Use whatever means necessary to get rid of Jiemma. I'll be waiting here until both of you return," she said. "Good luck."_

_And so we took what we needed. We armed ourselves with lock picks, knives, poison, corrosive sprays, and a map of the prestige lodgings where this Jiemma guy was staying. As promised, Minerva paid for a free for all meal, in which Sting and I stuffed ourselves until we couldn't knowing well it would digest quickly and leave us ready for morning. She let us sleep in the bed which felt like heaven, and we woke up refreshed. It was the beginning of a new life._

_We spent the whole day watching for Jiemma and his men. And thinking about every scenario that would occur. And soon, it was time. Night fell once more, and under the cover of darkness, Sting and I went inside. Sting disguised himself as a merchant boy and distracted the guards. It was brief, but it was enough time for me to go in through the window and destroy Jiemma swiftly. And when the guards began to walk away from the room to see what Sting had to offer, I climbed around the building and unlocked the window before slipping in. The room was decorated and almost seemed like a mansion in itself. I held the dagger firm in my hand and walked over to the bedroom. I leaned over and saw a large man snoring. I didn't tremble or waver. My doubts were gone from before. It was time to take my first life._

_Suddenly, he shot out of the bed and two fists wrapped around my neck! I stabbed the knife into his hands, and Jiemma dropped me with a cry of shock before advancing towards me._

_"Sting!" I shouted running away, but a large object suddenly slammed into the back of my head, and a sharp object raked across my left eye. I crashed into the door and crumpled to the ground. My vision blurred as I was dragged away before I was swallowed into unconsciousness._

_I woke up in a dungeon of some sort. The first thing I noticed was my clothes were gone and I was lying on cold wet cement. I could barely even move. It took all of my strength to just sit up. Then, there was a creaking of a steel door echoing. And figures poured into the room. They were all large men._

_One of them picked me up and suddenly turned me around. Before I could say anything, they pulled out a whip and began to scar my back. My screams were overpowered by their laughter. It seemed like the pain would never end. That damn whip kept coming down and down. But it wasn't the worst to come. It was disgusting. Those men were jacking off to me. And when the lashings ended, one man slammed into me. He raped me raw over and over. They all did. Where was Sting? Didn't he try to rescue me? He would never leave me! He cared for me. He loved me. This is all his fault. This is all his fault!_

_Four years passed as a whore with little food and blood. But I would wait as long as it took to get out. I would finish the task that was handed to me. Jiemma would die for throwing me here, and Sting, by god Sting, he would suffer at my hand._

_The day finally came when those men forgot to close the door. I took the hot metal rod that was meant to brand my body and crushed their skulls. The sounds of bones cracking, strangled cries, and anguished screams was music. They weren't mine for once after all. And I began to search. Turns out the little dungeon was an extension of Jiemma's study. And in the four years that I was left, he'd become a crippled man, blind and broken. But I felt no sympathy and I crushed his head until a pool of liquid had formed and his face was no longer distinguishable._

_By a long shot, I didn't know where to go. So, I did what was most reasonable. It seemed like blasphemy, yet Lady Minerva was still at Fairy Tail. For four years she waited. But Sting? He was gone. Minerva told me he had left and become a pirate without me finding money through his own means. He thought I was dead and left. He never tried to look for me. But Lady Minerva was truthful to her word. It seems strange. She and I were still strangers, yet her loyalty was greater than the one person I had known for practically my whole life. It was shameful and overall, disgusting._

_Minerva ended up giving me half of her inherited fortune since Sting had ditched, and I steadily earned infamy and wealth. My thirst for Sting became my fuel. I did jobs for whoever would pay, and only recruited anyone who would be loyal and respectful to me and any client. And in turn, a borderline limit of respect for the opponents as well. The ocean was the only god I would follow to reach my goal._

***************

"One hundred," Sting cried with tears streaming down his face.  I could almost eat Sting up right there the way his clothes were now in shambles. His tone muscles were now painted in bright red lines. Some deep and others barely even bleeding. There was an art to his body now with beautiful shades of red. His arms, legs, chest, abs, and his back had not been spared. He was absolutely stunning. His face was contorted as his sweat was beginning to drip into his cuts and searing the very being of his soul.

"You took that quite well," I noted. I bent down to his ear as he glared at me. "I hope you'll enjoy the next part," I whispered as I ripped the remains of the ragged fabric and tossing them to the floor. Putting the whip back neatly on the table, I picked up some exciting tools. Sting's eyes widened as I approached him. 

"R-Rogue, please," he whimpered. "We don't need to go that far, do we?" I smirked before taking his cock into my hand and slowly molding my way up and down his shaft. Sting gasped and whimpered under my touch. "Stop, please." His pleading was futile. It only made me want to ravage him farther. I slid a cock ring tightly down earning a cry of protest only to be masked by screams as I clipped his foreskin back with four clothespins and twisted two more, one on each nipple. I leaned and licked across the cuts around his collar switching between suckling his blood and pulling at the loose skin. Gradually, a pink tint grew on his cheeks. It pleased me. Everyone has a little bit of a masochistic side I suppose.

"You like that?" I asked teasingly. "Are you enjoying the way your body is bending down to everything I do? No need to hide it, Sting. I know you're enjoying the pain. Maybe you just need a little... Push, to recognize your need." I wrapped my hand around his cock earning wide eyes before I yanked my hand down pulling all the clothes pins off his precious jewels. He let out a shrill scream as he began crying from the pain. Even so, his cock was rock hard now, and I began to stroke it antagonizingly slow. The whines escaping from his throat were exquisite. 

I could feel myself getting rather aroused by the situation. There was so much power, power to dominate, to force, yet he was precious enough to escape death. However, I would leave no room for even a sigh of relief in his leisure.

If there was one thing Sting despises more than anything in his childhood, it was silence, and nothing about that would change now. I took a step back as Sting wallowed in misery. Leaning back with my sword as a support, I took the time to note the changes Sting had gone through just as he had done to me. He was fit now just as I was, toned battle hardened abs and firm chest that was now rising and falling irregularly. He too had sustained a scar, one across his brow that seemed to be from an old pocketknife wound. He had a crystal earring hanging loosely from his left ear, and by the looks of it, it was made of pure demonite, a magic mineral that protected anyone who touched it from contagious diseases. It was a luxury item selling for at least a few billion jewels. 

Yet, as I looked him over, there was a sudden pang in my chest as if my heart was caving in on itself.

Maybe somewhere inside, he was still precious to me.

Sting finally calmed down and flinched when I stepped back over. I said nothing and began to lick over the rest of his cuts around his chest and tracing the outline of his abs. His breath hitched and his tongue stuck out slightly as he looked forward with lidded eyes. His tattered flesh was already beginning to stop bleeding, so I bent down and lightly carresses his cock.

"Rogue, stop it, please," he begged yet his voice quivered as if he was unsure. I grin and gave an experimental lick on the head of his cock, and he thrusted into my hand. I scoffed.

"Should I?" I said. "It seems to me that you're completely accepting of this. Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much. After all, I still need you alive. But you know, even if you aren't enjoying this as you claim, I am. So, let me have some fun, Sting." I let his tip linger on my tongue as his sweet precum leaked out. He released an estranged moan as I slid my appendage oh so slightly across his slot before engulfing him into the cavern of my jaws.

"Ah! R-Rogue~" he cried. Sting threw his head back in ecstasy as I began to bob my head up and down. His erect cock began to pulse, and his veins stuck out in a way that I wanted to just nibble away at them. All of the sudden, he began to thrust into my throats and slamming his own body against the wall behind him. Blood began to drop as his wrists dug into the chains holding him at the wrists. His blue eyes were wide with bewilderment as an orgasm rippled through his whole body. But, the cock ring was holding back so deliciously. Sting shook his head in agony as his body was restrained from the one thin he wanted. I took him in one last time to the back of throats and bit down lightly and gulped at the blood. Sting screamed at my action as my sharp canines dig into the cuts I made on his cock. The pain mixed with his euphoria and as his little dry orgasm rode out, I let him fall out of my mouth, softly kissing his abused organ on the tip.

Sting hung limply in misery and bliss as he was lost inside subspace.

I stripped out of my clothing, relieved as my erection jumped out of my pants eagerly waiting to given its chance at pleasure. I lifted Sting up so his body weight was resting on mine. A traitor like him left me for dead. He left my raw heart in shattered pieces. So he would be raw from the inside and out.

I lined myself to his ass before slamming in. Sting gritted his teeth berode clinging himself into me as much as possible by biting down into my shoulder. I left him no time to adjust before sliding myself in and out of him over and over. Whines left his throats before melting into moans. Blood dribbled out of his ass and mixed with the blood in my shoulder making the floor a flurry of red.

I turned his body and Sting's voice screeched in my ears as my cock crashed in at a different angle. I ravished his prostate over and over. Floaters clouded my vision and my head pounded with a delectable pumping. I felt myself getting close. I scrambled and grabbed Sting's cock and began stroking him in time with my thrusts after removing the cock ring. Sting mowned even louder from his oversensitivity. 

"Fuck, Sting," I growled lowly. "I can't hold myself back anymore. I-I'm going to cum!"  I came inside Sting's ass, and his cock exploded with his own semen plastering against my chest.

We both heavily panted as we came down from our high. I slowly pulled out and loosened Sting's chains so he could rest on the floor, although not enough for him to get his hand on any weapon. Although, I doubt Sting was in any shape to escape anyway. His eyes were glazed over, and it was obvious fatigue masked his body.

His blood and my semen trickled from his asshole in a pink line. He was beautiful. I had tarnished Sting's holy light, and I would do it over again and again.

After I was satisfied everything was clean enough, I gently pulled Sting hair tugging him up. He let out a hoarse whine letting me know he was listening. I grinned and whispered in his ear.

"We've got two weeks before we see shore, Sting. I hope you ready for more tomorrow," I cackled. I let his head fall back down as Sting shuddered and laid down on the floor, strength eluding him.

Today was only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was one weird ride. Um, well, first.... I'M SO SORRY STING! I LOVE YOU. I REALLY DO. YOU'RE MY FAVORITE AFTER ROGUE AND FROSCH. T^T but I can't write happy endings when the backstory is like this. I just can't. Heck, I didn't even mean to write a backstory, but it just happened. Rogue, I feel so bad after writing this about you. But I still love you! 
> 
> This was also supposed to go up like, what, two weeks ago? But I forgot state testing is here (kill me gently please) and testing lasts until May for us! Yay (never mind kill me now and quickly)! So all stories will be delayed anyway.
> 
> In any case, I hope you all enjoy this odd fic. I had the idea floating for a while and then it just escalated, I guess. I was in way too far in the deep end (cuz I'm thirsty) and we couldn't swim out. Drowned in smut. And then worshipped my Stingue shrine. Then bed. Sleep. The usual.
> 
> Also wrote this partially for a special person noted above (because this person is an awesome writer who was one of three people who inspired me to make an account on AO3 and write fanfics, particularly Stingue *wink wink* you are awesome!), so shout out to raioseucliffe/SamuraiKanda!
> 
> I'm going to disappear into my bed with my Frosch and Lector plushies now. Bye!


End file.
